Here Comes the Heroes
Plot It starts out in Jame's universe where James and Eon are fighting (Eon) Give up hero and i'll take you painlessly (James) Except i don't wanna go (Dial pops up hologram of Four Arms is shown selectets Heatblast and slaps down) (Heatblast) Heatblast! alright Eon get reddy for a major heatdown ha! get it (Eon) Yes i get it (Purple energy ball forms in hands) now you'll get it (Blasts ball at Heatblast Knocking him down) (Heatblast) Ow (Gets up) Don't worry i'm just getting warmed up heh heh (Eon) The puns never rest will they (Portal forms in hands) (Heatblast) If you think you can hit me with that you're mistaken (Shoots fire ball at Eon) (Eon) Fool (Fire ball goes into the portal) Now i'm getting mad so (Throws portal at the ground in front of Heatblast) (Heatblast) Wha? (Gets sucked in) ahhhhhhhhhhh Themesong James in human form lands in a pond in a swampy marsh (James) Uhh where am i? In Len's Universe Len as sliczard is fighting Eon (Sliczard) Message for Diagon step off (Slices Eon's hand off) (Eon) Ahhhh (Hand regenerates) How foolish of me not fairen the fight (Takes out Purple energy sword and clashs with Sliczard left blade) (Sliczard) Get off (Pushes Eon away and charges at him) (Eon) Yes (Portal forms in hands throws it in front of Sliczard) (Sliczard) Dang... (Gets sucked in) itttttttttttttttttt Len in human form lands in a pond in a swampy marsh as well (James) Whew i was hoping i'm not the only one (Len) Who are you (James) I'm James 10 don't worry i'm a superhero (Len) But i'm Len 10 and i'm a superhero (James) What? (Eon through loud speaker) Attention first contestants welcome to Heroes of the Omniverse a game in witch you must survive in order to win (James) Great (Len) We gotta do something (Samurai #1) Or (James) Samurai!!! (Len) I got this (Dial pops up hologram of Polar Flare appears slaps down) (Polar Flare) i just simply melt thier armor (Polar Flare blasts fire at him melting his armor) then i freeze them (He freezes him) Boo Yah! (Revirts back) (James) Nice All of sudden an army of Samurai come up (James) This time i got this (Dial pops up hologram of Way Big appears slaps down) (Way Big) Way Big! (Sunder) I Don't think so Sunder attacks Way Big's horn causinghim to fall over and revirt back knocked out (James) Ow! (Sunder) I don't know what this place is but Dennizon is here i'm good (Samurai Major) Hey you we want to defeat them too (Sunder) Then i guess an team up is in order (Len) Or you can not Len transforms into Polar Flare and freezes Sunder then punchs him into a nearby hole in the ground (Polar Flare) Oh no! Polar Flare flies dowm he picks up sunder '' (Polae Flare) He's he's dead! (Eon through loud speaker) Oh yeah don't worry if they die they will simply put back where they where before the games begun (Polar Flare as Sunder disappears) Whew ''Solar Flare flies back to james as Way Big kicking Samurai (Way Big) Took ya long enough (Kicks a Samurai mech) uh thanks for helping Later James and Len are around a campfire when a portal opens in front of them and Three people walk out (Deo) Uh hi where are we? (Len) Don't worry we'll fill you all in (Winks) THE END Major Events The games begin Characters *James *Len *Edward (Cameo) *Deo (Cameo) *Dactyl (Cameo) *Professor Paradox Villains *Eon * Samurai *Sunder Aliens Used By James *Heatblast *Way Big (x2) By Len *Sliczard *Polar Flare (2x) Category:Episodes